A Wedding, A Life Together
by Blaine-loves-Kurt
Summary: A Klaine wedding fic filling in some of those missing moments from the episode. And a little of their life is is 3 prompts combined to make the longest fic I've ever sat down and wrote to completion.
1. Wedding

A/N: The Klaine wedding! With the focus on the right people. This is 3 prompts combined to make the longest fic I've ever sat down and wrote to completion.

* * *

_We have two brides, do we have two grooms?_

The question hung in the air alongside Kurt's nervous excitement and Blaine's shock over what was happening.

"But- but what?"

Blaine looked at Kurt for a second with a smile, then glanced around the room at Sue, Brittany, and Santana. "Could we have a moment alone to discuss it?"

Sue nodded once and stood to leave. Santana took Brittany's hand to pull her away as well, despite Brittany's protest that she wanted to see.

Once the room was the clear and the door was firmly closed behind Brittany and Santana, Blaine turned back to Kurt, only then allowing himself to direct a loving smile at his fiance. "Kurt, you know how much I love you. But I'm not the one that needs to make this decision. It's you."

"Blaine, you should have a say about marrying me," Kurt protested.

"If it were up to me, we would have been married a few months ago in New York," Blaine pointed out. "I've never stopped loving you, and since the day we met I've haven't been able to imagine a future without you. I made my decision over a year ago when I proposed and it's never changed." Blaine's hand came up to cup Kurt's cheek. "So it's your choice, sweetheart. Do you want to marry me?"

"Yes." Kurt admitted with sudden relief. "God yes, Blaine. I really do."

"Even if it's in a barn?" Blaine asked. "Because I know we were picking out some pretty fancy and sophisticated places for our wedding. And this place just screams midwestern, even if you did help make it a little nicer." Blaine leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "We could always grab the tuxes and our parents after the ceremony. Find a nice courthouse…"

Kurt laughed and dropped his head onto Blaine's shoulder. "Santana would kill us when she found out."

"Still, you've been dreaming of your wedding since you knew what they were. I don't like the idea of compromising just to make someone else happy. We should be married on our own terms."

Kurt turned his head and kissed Blaine's cheek. Then he stood up straight and led Blaine to where Brittany and Santana had been sitting. "Honey, we're going to go out there and get married with them, okay? And it won't be because someone else wants us to. It'll be because when you were dating Karofsky-"

"David." Blaine supplied unhelpfully.

"Blaine," Kurt warned, shooting him a look for interrupting. "When I came back and you were dating _him_. It hurt so much, Blaine. I felt like my whole life had suddenly slipped away. My hopes and dreams, they stopped mattering as much, because suddenly I didn't have you to share them with. It hadn't really hit me how I'd planned my life around you always being there until that moment. And I hated the thought of a life without you, Blaine." Kurt took a deep breath and let it out as a sigh. "And then what Carole and my dad said about Finn. It was like I suddenly got a brief insight into how Rachel feels everyday without him." He looked up at Blaine with a sad smile. "I don't ever want to feel like that again, Blaine. And it would be such a disservice to Rachel and Finn." Kurt shook his head to clear his thoughts. "I guess what I'm saying is we need to live in the moment. I love you, Blaine. And our families are out there waiting for us. That was Sue's plan all along, now that I think about it, but they're here and so are most of our friends. We don't need a perfect sophisticated wedding to have an amazing life together. We just need each other."

"We just need each other." Blaine confirmed, his eyes shining with unshed tears. He darted forward and pressed a kiss to Kurt's lips. Kurt kissed back with equal enthusiasm, smiling against Blaine's mouth as his arms came around his neck.

They pulled away after a moment and looked over at the tuxes. "I hope they actually fit." Blaine commented lightly.

"I hope they aren't cheap fabric. I don't think Sue, Brittany or Santana know much about men's fashion, and this is the Midwest." Kurt wrinkled his nose as he walked over to where the suits hung on.

"Well I think my Mom, Carole and your dad were in on it. They wouldn't let those three just pick something off a rack." Blaine mused walking over as well "Oh yeah, see? Brooks Brother's for me."

Kurt frowned at his own suit, pouting. "But you always wear Brooks Brothers, Blaine. I wanted something fancier. The cost of both of our suits is less than even one of their dresses!"

"If it bothers you too much, we can tell-" Blaine started to reassure.

"No, nothing is going to stop me from marrying you today." Kurt insisted, scowling. "It's just-"

"I know. I wish they hadn't just sprung this on us." Blaine sighed. "How about we spend this year picking out what you wanted to wear and anything else we wish could have been part of the ceremony? And exactly one year from now, we renew our vows in New York and have a big anniversary party."

Kurt flung himself into Blaine's arms and pressed a kiss to his neck when he pulled away. "You know me so well, Blaine."

"Well, I am your soon to be husband." Blaine grinned, laughing at Kurt's enthusiasm as he helped him out of his shirt and into the one hanging on the cut out.

"You don't think we have to invite Brittany and Santana to it, do you?" Kurt asked with a twinge of disappointment in his voice as he slid his arms into the sleeves.

"I don't think it would be polite not to, Kurt." Blaine buttoned up Kurt's shirt and took the tux jacket. He held it up so that Kurt could slide it over his shoulders.

"You're right." Kurt sighed unhappily as he fixed the lapel of the jacket. "Why does it have to be those two, though? I mean it's nice of Brittany to include us and say she looked up to us. But Santana, she hasn't exactly been the nicest to either of us. Brittany has her moments as well."

"I know, sweetheart. It's not exactly ideal. But at least we have the opportunity. And I promise we'll reclaim the day as ours next year." As he spoke, he slid his hands past Kurt's belt and over his ass as he 'helped' him take his pants off. He grinned a little and handed over the new ones as he hung up the old suit.

Kurt pressed a kiss to Blaine's lips when he was done, smiling at his soon to be husband. "Did I ever tell you what Santana said to me about you about a month ago?"

"No, but I doubt it was anything positive or true, Kurt," Blaine said, frowning as he moved to put on his own tux. "You know how she is."

Kurt was about to respond when he heard the door open and Sue slipped her head in. "So Klaine?"

"We'll do it." Kurt confirmed, nodding in her direction.

"Save the sodomy for tonight." She winked, closing the door again as Kurt gaped at the spot she was just in.

Blaine reached out and squeezed Kurt's hand bringing him back to the present. He turned and saw Blaine already fully dressed. Kurt reached for Blaine's jacket and pulled him into a deep kiss. "Well, aren't you handsome?"

"I could say the same for you." Blaine grinned pressing another kiss to Kurt's lips. His arms came around Kurt's neck with a grin.

"They're already dressed, Santana!" Brittany yelled out sadly.

Blaine gave Brittany a weird look as she came into the room unannounced. "As opposed to- you know what I'm not even going to ask." He shook his head, then dropped it onto Kurt's shoulder as he looked at the two girls.

"Okay, so Britt and I have vows we want you to recite," Santana told them, handing them both a piece of paper.

"Uh… I'm pretty sure that's not how it works."

"Of course it is! We're sharing our love with you!" Brittany smiled.

"That's definitely not-" Blaine started awkwardly.

"No." Kurt glared. "No. You can have these tuxes back and we'll take my dad and our moms elsewhere to get married before we recite _your _vows." Kurt pulled Blaine closer. "We made this decision with the assumption that it would be a double wedding. Not just a farce to make you two look good."

Brittany looked put out at the declaration and Santana glared. "Just look at the damn vows, Hummel."

Kurt rolled his eyes and skimmed the paper with Blaine nodding along as he read, trying to control his reaction. Once he was done he looked back up at them. "Take that part about the Missing Piece out. I don't care if Brittany likes the book or something. You've heard Blaine and I refer to each other as our missing puzzle piece."

"But I like it because you say it," Brittany protested.

"It's not part of your relationship, Brittany. Kurt and I, it means something to us," Blaine explained.

Brittany pouted and Santana crossed her arms. "What Brittany wants, she gets."

"Well, if you don't omit that from your vows, Blaine and I are walking out of here. And then Brittany doesn't get what she wants, does she?" Kurt snapped.

"Fine. Anything else you want to screw up, Hummel?" Santana glared as Brittany's lower lip jutted out further and she dropped into a seat, arms crossed.

"Yeah. Blaine and I are not saying all these vows. We'll keep it in theme, but we will not be puppets. This is our wedding, too." Kurt glared right back at Santana, then lowered his voice to whisper in Blaine's ear. "And if the only reason they're doing this is too make people jealous, they're doing it for the exact wrong reasons." Blaine frowned in agreement.

"Klaine, Brittana they're ready for you." Sue announced, peeking into the room again.

Kurt and Santana gave each other one last glare before turning to their partners.

"Don't worry about the vows, Kurt. We'll keep to the theme and during the reception when everyone's focused on those two, we can sneak away and tell each other the real ones." Blaine whispered as he smoothed down Kurt's collar.

Kurt smiled and pressed a kiss to Blaine's cheek, his eyes going misty. He fixed Blaine's bowtie and then hugged him tightly. "I look forward to it, honey." He grinned and slapped Blaine's ass. "Now go with Santana. I think we might kill each other before we get down the aisle if I go. Plus, I want to see my amazing future husband walking toward me."

Blaine laughed silently and squeezed Kurt's hand. "See you at the end of the aisle."

He winked before turning and walking away.

* * *

The ceremony went off without a hitch and soon the two couples disappeared as everyone else set up the barn for the reception. Kurt and Blaine decided to take a walk through the field behind the barn while they waited.

"I can't believe we're actually married!" Kurt gushed squeezing Blaine's hand and grinning at the feel of the ring there.

"Yeah, me too." Blaine smiled sadly. "I was sort of afraid this day would never come."

"I'm sorry, honey." Kurt replied, his smile falling slightly.

"No, it's okay. We're here now that's all that matters." Blaine shot him delighted smile and held their hands up to look at their rings with a thoughtful expression. "Are you attached these ring, Kurt?"

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked bumping his finger into Blaine's happily

"Well, we did buy the ones from Tiffany's. I never picked them up, but we did buy them. And god knows where Santana and Brittany got these…" Blaine trailed off

"Knowing them, Sue probably bought them and put trackers on them." Kurt wrinkled his nose.

"We can take them to Jan to make sure she didn't" Blaine reassured "Besides I've been meaning to get an update on her and Liz."

Kurt shot him an adoring smile, kissing his cheek.

"So do you want to trade them out?"

Kurt hummed thoughtfully "How about we keep these until next year? Save the Tiffany rings until we do our wedding our way."

"Okay," Blaine smiled. He leaned toward Kurt for a kiss.

"There you two are!" Mercedes grinned, appearing suddenly. "Rachel, you owe me $20. All their clothes are still on!"

"Mercedes, this wedding is tacky enough. We wouldn't sneak off to do that." Kurt told her rolling his eyes kindheartedly.

"I know, boo. The Brides didn't have the same sentiment though. And Rachel seems to think you two hump like bunnies." Mercedes laughed "And I have to agree a little. Something about weddings gets you riled up, Hummel. Or is it Anderson now?"

"One time!" Kurt defended "It happened one time!"

"We're still deciding, Cedes." Blaine grinned at Mercedes question.

"I think you'd make a good Hummel, Blaine." She patted Blaine's shoulder before turning to Kurt. "I know for a fact it was more than one time at Mr. Shue's not wedding, Kurt. And everyone was taking bets how long it would take for you to hook up this time. Not really sure who won, no one expected you two to upstage the brides."

Blaine giggled, "I'm pretty sure Kurt and I won."

"You'll have to discuss that with Puck." Mercedes smiled as she led them back to the barn for the reception. "He was the closest to being right." She turned back to look at Blaine with a hesitant smile. "Also your mom has been sort of hanging all over him, Blaine. And I think he and Quinn are on a break so."

"Mama!" Blaine let go of Kurt's hand and sprinted back to the barn frantically.

"Blaine, honey-" Kurt tried, but Blaine was already too far away. "Stupid Puck. Now it's going to be impossible to get Blaine to sit still."

"I'm sure you can figure out a way to keep your hubby's attention." Mercedes smiled taking the hand Blaine dropped and looking at Kurt's ring. "I thought you'd go for something more versatile, boo."

"Blaine has a set reserved at Tiffany's for us." Kurt explained rubbing his finger across the ring. "But we're going to use these ones until our first anniversary and have a big ceremony in New York."

"Kurt Hummel, don't tell me you want to get married in every state where it's legal." Mercedes laughed "I know you like parties, but that's a little too much!"

"Just New York. Don't mention getting married in every state to Blaine, though. I know he'd love it. But as romantic as seems, it's not exactly practical. And you know how he is."

"I know. Sometimes I think he'd float away if you weren't anchoring him to the ground."

They finally arrived at the barn and Kurt looked around at how it had been transformed. Where the chairs were once set up, now there was a dance floor with tables set around it. Kurt breathed a sigh of relief that he'd made sure to diagram the set up to Rachel and Mercedes before he'd been called back to where Brittany and Santana were. He knew they could do it, he just wanted to make sure it was done right.

Mercedes led him over to a table to the side of where Santana and Brittany were sitting. Kurt sent them both a glare when he noticed his table was back farther than theirs. He took a seat in one of the chairs and slowly pushed the table up, while Mercedes gave him an amused smile.

"I'm gonna go pry your hubby away from his mom and Puck. Play nice, Kurt."

"You know I will. This is my wedding too." Kurt sighed squeezing her hand before she walked away. Kurt entertained himself by watching Mercedes trying to convince Blaine that his mother would be safe if he left her alone. He knew it would be hard, Blaine was such a mommy's boy. They use to have to plan their own dates around the ones Blaine had with his mom. Kurt laughed into his hand when Pam placed a wet kiss on Blaine's cheek, his laughter getting louder as Puck teasingly tried to do the same.

Puck chased Blaine all the way back to the table Kurt was sitting at, tears pouring down his face with laughter.

"Your boy is really trying to mess up my game, Hummel." Puck joked ruffling Blaine's hair. "What's wrong buddy, don't want me to be your new daddy?"

"Screw you, Puck. Stay away from my mom! She doesn't need the likes of you creeping on her!" Blaine glared, looking very much like an angry puppy.

"I think that's up to her...squirt." Puck laughed darting away quickly before Blaine could utilize his right hook.

"Honey, your mom will be okay. Puck's just having fun teasing you." Kurt soothed, pulling Blaine down into the spot next to him.

"I don't want a little brother," Blaine pouted crossing his arms over his chest.

Kurt covered his mouth trying to hide his laughter from Blaine as he uncrossed Blaine's arms. "Just because Puck is interested in your mom doesn't mean you're going to have another brother, honey. And even if it did, she's not going to replace you."

"That's probably what Coop thought."

"Blaine, I really doubt Cooper ever thought that. You used to tell me all the time how he tried to use you as a scene partner before you could walk or talk."

Blaine sighed deeply. "You're right. It's just- She's been more distant since I graduated high school."

"Calling you only every other day is not distant, sweetie. She's just giving you room to grow up." Kurt rubbed his back absently. "And she's got to be a little lonely with her two boys gone and an ex husband who left because he couldn't handle an empty nest."

Blaine bit his lip nervously, "Yeah."

Kurt was interrupted from responding when the parents started toasting. He mostly tuned out Brittany and Santana's parents knowing that neither of them would have much to say about him and Blaine. He continued rubbing Blaine's back while he played with the ring on Blaine's finger.

His attention returned to the wedding party when he saw his dad stand and come up to the front.

"The day Kurt was born, me and Kurt's mom. We talked about how one day, our tiny little boy, he was gonna get married. When he was turned three, he asked us for a pair of sensible heels for his birthday. His mom and I realized we we're probably gonna be preparing ourselves for another type of ceremony. His mother was absolutely certain of that. It took me a little longer to admit it. But by the time he was joining the football team, god he was so small on that field, I knew his mom was right. I've been fighting for my boy since then- And I'm sorry buddy that we had to go across state lines for this ceremony. But Ohio can't stay in the dark ages for too much longer. And we're all gonna be supporting you every step you take regardless." Burt scratched at the back of his neck.

Kurt sniffed blurry-eyed trying to contain his tears. He felt Blaine squeezing his hand comfortingly, and he shot him a tiny smile.

"And you Blaine, I swore I was going to have to kill you the time I found you hung over in Kurt's bed. He swore you two weren't dating, but I knew the way you looked at each other. It was exactly how I looked at his mother, and then Carole. By the second friday night dinner, I knew you weren't just some boy he'd date and you'd disappear. Hell, I think I sort of knew that day Kurt didn't think I knew he skipped school to go spy on those warblers."

Kurt dropped his head on Blaine's shoulder, embarrassed.

"Yeah, I knew buddy. Finn spilled all the secrets you think you hid. Just like I know you used to sneak over to Blaine's house when Carole and I were in Washington. He didn't purposely tell me that one. He just wanted the attention off what I caught him and Rachel doing."

Rachel turned bright red from the table she was sitting.

"Anyway Blaine, I use to think the Glee club was what saved Kurt, but over the years I realized that was just something he did to waste time before he met you. You two have made each other the happiest you could ever be. Hell, you've made each other miserable too. But I always knew you'd find your way back to each other. 'Cause that's what family does. You'll make each other mad, annoy the hell out of each other, maybe even think you hate them. But at the end of the day you love them. And loves always gonna win in your hearts."

Blaine hugged Kurt closer, pressing a kiss against his head with a tiny smile.

"I'm so proud of both of you. You've grown into amazing men. And I know you're mom woulda been proud of you two as well, Kurt." Burt wiped away a tear they leaked out of his eye. "To Kurt and Blaine." His raised his glass in toast and then took a sip of it. "And to the two brides as well." He added slightly embarrassed when he remembered this wasn't just his son's wedding. He raised his glass again.

Burt took his seat as everyone clapped. Next, Blaine's mom stood up.

"My sweet little baby Blainey. I always knew he was going to give me another son. He used to sing along to all his favorite Disney movies. Coopy used to think he loved the little mermaid more because Blainey dressed up as Prince Eric every Halloween. But his favorite was sleeping beauty. And not even for Sleeping Beauty. He'd always tell me he'd have a prince like Phillip. And the day I met Kurt, well I couldn't believe he'd actually found the living embodiment! Although thankfully he wasn't as shady. I mean kissing a princess awake? That's a little-"

"Mama, no!" Blaine pleaded hiding his blushing face in his hands as Kurt held him close trying to cover his laughter in Blaine's hair.

"Sorry sweetheart! What was I saying? Oh yes. I met Kurt and I thought no, he couldn't be the best for my little boy. Coopy had been bringing girls home for years and I always had to chase them off. And my Blainey is going to be a bigger star than even Cooper! He couldn't have someone distracting him from that. Then he started canceling on our dates to spend time with Kurt and I knew I was too late. My little boy was in love. I can't tell you of how many things I had to talk him out of doing. I don't care how in love Blainey is, I was not going to allow him to drop out of high school to get a GED! And the promise ring he wanted to buy Kurt for their first christmas? No I told him it would mean more if he made it himself." She took a sip of her drink smiling at her son and his husband.

"Unfortunately, or fortunately given why were here today, I couldn't convince him not to proposed to Kurt while he still had a few more months of high school left. You're father left after that, but he didn't deserve Coopy or you as a son anyway. And I love you enough for both of us, baby. I'm glad you're gay, Blaine. It just means I get a fabulous new son and you get your prince!" She raised her glass with wide grin. "To my three sons!" She found her seat as the applause died down. And someone announced that the bride's first dance would be in a few minutes.

"Blaine?" Kurt looked his husband hesitantly from within his arms. Blaine looked up at him nervously.

"I might have... lied a little about when my dad left."

"Honey?" Kurt looked at him with a concerned frown.

"He sort of didn't like that I proposed to you…. He said a lot of hurtful things that added up to...that if I chose to keep being gay, that he wasn't going to be around to see it. He left the day after you went back to New York and we haven't seen or heard from him since." Blaine explained glancing up at the ceiling trying to keep his tears from falling.

Kurt wrapped Blaine up tighter in his arms. He went back to rubbing Blaine's back soothingly. "He's an idiot, Blaine. And you're mom is right. He doesn't even deserve to know you. You're amazing. If he can't see that, it's his loss. You've got your Mom, Cooper, Me, My dad, Carole. Hell half of the people in this room would probably take a bullet for you honey."

"I don't think so." Blaine admitted shaking his head in denial.

"And why is that?"

"Well when I came back to Lima… no one cared, Kurt. Even Sam mostly ignored me. It was no coincidence I was at scandals when I met up with David. It was the only place it seemed anyone acknowledged I existed." Blaine sighed burying his head in Kurt's neck.

"Oh honey, you know you could've spent time with my dad."

"I thought you hated me."

"Blaine, I could never!"

"I- I know. My therapist, she kept saying that. But I didn't want to prove her wrong."

"You were going to a therapist too?" Kurt asked slightly confused.

"Well, my mother didn't like that I refused to get out of bed." Blaine admitted sheepishly. "And then after the first session, they wanted to put me on medicine so…"

"Medicine?" Kurt asked his eyes widening in alarm his hands roaming over Blaine's body for signs of injury he might not have noticed. "Are you- we're you sick?"

"I guess you could say that." Blaine sighed dejectedly "I've apparently been ignoring signs of depression for years. And it took you completely getting rid of me to force me to face it."

"Blaine" Kurt's eyes teared up as his heart dropped into his stomach. "Oh honey, I'm so sorry." He bit his lip nervously, he pulled Blaine's chair closer when he realized Blaine was almost completely in his lap. "Can I- what should I do?"

"It's okay, I've mostly got it under control. And if I'm going to be completely honest, the entire thing with David? That was more out of convenience than anything. He'd done depression before. It helped me figure things out without hurting anyone unnecessarily."

"Blaine, you wouldn't hurt anyone-"

"I did, though! I hurt you all the time. I'd get so irritable, I would start fights over the stupidest of things and I knew they were stupid fights, but I still did it!" Blaine twisted his ring around his finger to distract himself.

"I played a part in that, Blaine. It wasn't all your fault." Kurt soothed "I had this weird idea that- well it's not important now, but it was my fault too, Blaine."

Blaine nodded wiping his eyes "Still, I know how to manage it now. I know what to do if I start noticing signs."

"You didn't- I… God, Blaine. You need to stop bottling things like this up." Kurt sighed in frustration, trying to ignore the sense of panic running through his mind, wondering if Blaine had tried to hurt himself. "Your dad, depression. Don't you think they'd be easier if you talked about them?"

"I do talk about them. With my therapist. And it's stupid. You have more important things to worry about, Kurt." Blaine dismissed.

"You are the most important, Blaine!" Kurt took both of Blaine's hands in his, squeezing them lightly. He brought their hands containing their rings up for Blaine to look at. "See this? This means that even if you think something is silly or stupid, if it's happening to you, I care. I'm sorry if I ever made you think that wasn't true, but I love you so much Blaine."

Blaine darted forward pressing a quick kiss to Kurt's lips. As he pulled away, he heard applause from the room around them. He'd almost completely forgotten the reception happening around them. Santana and Brittany were taking their seats again.

"And now the grooms!" Mr. Shue announced with a smile, he frowned slightly as he turned to Kurt and Blaine. "Do you two have a song prepared or?"

"Come What May!" Every member of New Directions old and new, along with their parents replied laughing at the loud response. Kurt and Blaine blushed deep red, not realizing they'd told that many people their wedding song.

"Well here's our grooms singing Come What May, then!" Mr. Shue smiled signaling they had the floor.

Kurt took Blaine's hand with a shy smile, helping him up. "I realize we hadn't quite perfected it yet-"

"We never would have, Kurt." Blaine grinned as they were handed microphones. Blaine made sure it wasn't on yet and leaned in to whisper teasingly in his husband's ear. "What with you dragging me into the bedroom every time we tried."

Kurt nudged his shoulder playfully "Like you didn't do it too."

They both found their places as the song started. They went through their performance, eyes never leaving each other and their bodies almost seemed to be programmed not to let a second go by without touching each other. It was like Kurt's daydream over a year ago, only feeling so much sweeter now that they could do it for real.

When their song ended, the room was completely silent as if making a noise would interrupt and ruin the moment. Finally, after a moment someone clapped and the room unfroze as everyone else followed doing the same.

Blaine and Kurt grinned, holding each other tight as they blushed.

* * *

Dinner was served after first songs and dances.

"Our real wedding is going to have a much better food options, right Kurt?" Blaine asked, wrinkling his nose at the hamburger and corn that Brittany had chosen for the dinner option.

"Of course." Kurt reassured glancing over at Brittany and Santana as he shook his head. "Sometimes I think Santana is really lacking in avoiding certain Brittany-isms. Or she just thinks they're funny. I can't decide which."

"Do you think anyone is going to-" Blaine started, but paused when he saw his mom and Carole approaching. "Mama?"

"Hi baby." Pam greeted, kissing Blaine's cheek.

"Could we talk to the two of you in private?" Carole asked, gesturing outside at side door of the barn.

"Of course." Kurt nodded. He led his husband and their two moms to secluded spot outside of the barn.

"So we know this isn't exactly how you imagined your wedding day. We thought maybe it be nicer for you, if we snuck out of here and went to this nice place in Cincinnati that Pam recommends." Carole explained quietly.

"One of your favorites, Blainey. Primavista!" Pam smiled kissing his face again as she gathered him into a hug.

Kurt bit his lip thoughtfully and Blaine nodded slightly. "Yeah. Yeah, that be good." Kurt smiled squeezing Blaine's hand. He tried not to sigh over how much his mother-in-law was attached to his husband.

"But not before I get to dance with my baby and his husband." Pam added thoughtfully.

"And I'm not sure if-" Carole started with a sad smile.

"Of course I'll dance with you Carole." Kurt reassured putting a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "It'd be in honor. And I'm sure they'd both be proud for us."

They'd all went back inside knowing they couldn't leave just yet. Dinner was soon over and the plates cleared away.

Santana and Brittany left to change their gowns, so Blaine and Kurt were left to clear the stage for performances. Once they were done, they found a spot in the crowd, taking a seat.

"I know I hired the New Directions for my dad's wedding, but did they seriously think it was a good idea now?" Kurt sighed as one of their clearly already drunk friends took the stage to warm up the crowd. Blaine just laughed as he rested his head against Kurt's shoulder, playing with his ring.

Once they were done, all the mom's stood up to take the stage and the brides reappeared.

Kurt watched in fond amusement as they all dance. His amusement turned to concern as Carole busted out some moves.

"She's okay, Kurt," Blaine assured him, bumping his shoulder. Kurt had to laugh when he had to do the same to Blaine mere seconds later in reference to his own mom.

* * *

The night wore on with performances, and the mom's got their dances with the grooms. Burt even danced with all of them as well. After a while though, the moms signaled it was time to escape.

Blaine, Kurt, Carole, Pam, Burt and to Blaine's annoyance Puck, snuck out of the wedding and to the cars without being spotted.

Blaine had to admit his defeat about Puck when they got to their cars.

Puck assured them all that he hadn't drank. In fact he'd been completely sober since his first week in the airforce. Apparently flying and being hungover didn't mix well.

But Pam _had been drinking_. So he'd drive her to the restaurant and then home at the end of the night.

Blaine crossed his arms across his chest pouting as he got into Kurt's car. "I can't believe I have to let Puck sleep with my mom."

Kurt laughed as he started his car and drove out of the parking lot. "Honey, I hate to break it to you but your mom decides if Puck sleeps with her."

Blaine grimaced and stuck out his tongue grossed out.

"If you keep making that face it'll stick that way, Blaine. And maybe I'll decide you don't get to sleep with me," Kurt teased, reaching over and tickling Blaine's neck.

"Haha, very funny." Blaine said with a tiny smile, still pouting. He captured Kurt's hand from where he was still trying to tickle him and kissed it lightly.

"Honey, just be grateful he's not the same guy he was in high school." Kurt reassured as they drove over the Ohio state line.

Blaine nodded, knowing Kurt was right. "I just don't want to have to know about it."

"I know, B." Kurt squeezed his hand comfortingly. "How about some music to distract?"

Blaine picked up Kurt's ipod wordlessly and started the playlist they'd been listening to before the both got lost in the music, seamlessly dueting until they were at that restaurant.

They parked next to Kurt's dad and Blaine's moms car and followed their group inside. Pam provided their last name and soon they were lead to a elegantly set table.

"How did they know we were coming?" Blaine asked directing the question at their parents as he pulled Kurt's chair out for him.

"Well" Burt grinned looking guilty. "When we heard those girls wanted you to get married with em', I remembered some of the stories I've heard you two tell. It sorta seemed like we should get reservations, just in case."

"Thank you, Dad, Carole, Mrs. Anderson," Kurt told them gratefully as his husband took his seat next to him.

"It's Pam, dear. I only keep Anderson for my sweet boys and the bonuses." She sent a wink at Puck and Blaine dropped his head onto Kurt's shoulder.

* * *

The Family Wedding Dinner went far better than either of them could have expected, given it was so last minute. The only nerve racking moment was when the waiter asked why they were all so dressed up. But the waiter had been very supportive and surprisingly so were the patrons.

Many of them knew Blaine and his mom from their trips here for important mother/son dates. Kurt and Blaine were rolling their eyes in amusement from all the patrons clinking their glasses to get them to kiss.

But all good things have to come to an end, and an angry voicemail from the latina bride cursing them for ditching out on her wedding before her bride wanted them to leave broke up their own little makeshift reception.

They all walked out to their cars, and Burt offered to drive Pam home so Puck could go back to the real wedding reception. As long as Puck promised to return her car tomorrow.

"Nah. Didn't come for them anyway. Brittany told me my two favorite gay bros were getting married too. Couldn't miss that." Puck informed them as he settled Blaine's mom into the passenger seat of her car.

Kurt gaped at him in disbelief, but Blaine gave him a small smile, pulling him into a one armed hug.

Kurt's parents said their goodbyes after they confirmed Puck was sure. Burt slipped a room card for a nice hotel in Columbus into Kurt's jacket pocket with a wink as Kurt's face turned bright red.

Blaine waited for their car to leave the parking lot and drive out of sight before he turned to Puck with a small glare. "I might be small, but you know I take boxing and had a fight club in high school. If you hurt my mom-"

"Calm down, bro. I'm not gonna fuck with your mom." Puck sighed ruffling Blaine's hair in amusement.

"I swear to god Puck," Blaine threatened.

"Fine. I swear I'm not gonna hurt your mom, Anderhummel." Puck rolled his eyes walking to the drivers side of Pam's car. "Go do whatever two dudes do with your husband." With that he got in the car and drove away.

"You're about as threatening as an angry puppy, honey." Kurt giggled as they got in the car.

"You're a mean husband, I want a divorce." Blaine pouted but leaned over and kissed Kurt, smiling against his lips.

* * *

A few weeks had gone by since their first wedding. They'd gone on the honeymoon Sue planned them, choosing to save the one they'd hastily prepared for their next wedding. Some of their planned activities had fallen through given Sue's canceling the honeymoon anyway since they needed to be scheduled weeks in advance.

Now they were home.

They'd decided to move into Blaine's apartment and redecorate to make it their own. Blaine had already removed all traces of Karofsky's influence, but he admitted that it still didn't feel like his. He'd let Brittany decorate due to complete disinterest of the situation in general. But now that he had Kurt, he realized what a big mistake that had been.

During their run through to decorate, Kurt had been pleasantly surprised to find an empty room.

"It doesn't seem like you to leave a room completely empty. Especially one with a fairly nice view."

"It was David's room. He took his stuff with him" Blaine brushed off lightly. "Do you think sky blue for this room? I think the yellow Brittany painted it with is way too harsh."

Kurt gave him a small smile at the dismissal. "Maybe. Although a darker accent wall"

They continued discuss color schemes and design, until they got to Blaine's room.

"Honey?" Kurt asked in confusion. Blaine hummed looking up from the paper he was writing measurements and the like on. "This door handle doesn't look like the other ones?"

Blaine's eyes widened in panic and he froze. "Oh."

"Blaine? What's wrong?" Kurt took the papers out of his hands, setting them down. He cupped Blaine's face in his hand in concern.

"He… um thought I might do something. Especially after you came back." Blaine responded weakly "So he replaced the doorknob with one without a lock so he'd be able to get in and stop me."

Kurt's eyes filled with tears and he gathered Blaine into a tight hug, grasping onto him desperately. "It's okay, Kurt. I'm not going to. It was just a dark time, and he got it into his head that I'd be like him," Blaine rubbed Kurt's back soothingly.

"I can't lose you again, Blaine." Kurt cried, not bothering to wipe his tears away and letting them fall into Blaine's gelled hair.

"It's okay, Kurt. I'm not going anywhere." Blaine promised, scooping Kurt up into his arms and laying him down on his bed. He cuddled up close to his husband and turned over on his belly so he could kiss away all of Kurt's tears. "I'll be here 'till I drive you so crazy you think your head will explode. And even then, I'll still be here to bother you about all the things you think are silly."

"That won't happen," Kurt promised wetly.

Blaine shook his head, pressing a kiss to Kurt's nose. "Of course it will, Kurt. You'll leave a dish in the sink. I'll accidentally record too much and our Real Housewives episode will delete before we see it. All sorts of silly stupid things that come from living together. But that doesn't mean we don't love each other."

Kurt huffed out a sigh before looking at the ceiling. "Why didn't I get that when we were still in New York?"

"Because you're too damn stubborn?" Blaine told him with a wide grin.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's pillow and hit him with it.


	2. Pregnant

The morning of the end of his requested time off, Blaine woke up and immediately ran to the bathroom to puke up the contents of his stomach. Kurt hurried in after him when he heard the sound of Blaine retching. He settled down beside Blaine on the floor rubbing circles into his back.

After a minute or so, Blaine relaxed his body to lean against Kurt.

Kurt reached forward, flushing the acidity liquid down. "Do you think you could keep a cup of tea down?"

Blaine nodded as the color slowly returned to his face. "Yeah. I'm feeling better already. I might just take a shower."

Kurt kissed Blaine's forehead. "You don't seem hot." he told him thoughtfully. "I'll go turn on tea kettle and get our robes. You're sure you're okay?"

"I'm okay." Blaine told him with a tiny smile, kissing Kurt's cheek. Kurt helped Blaine up off the floor, checking once more that he was okay and left to do what he'd promised.

The next few mornings started the same way.

By Thursday morning, Kurt was extremely worried about his sick husband. His worry only doubled when Blaine admitted he'd been sick a few times at work as well.

"I'm afraid you're having a bad side effect to your medicine." Kurt admitted as he held Blaine in his arms on the floor of their bathroom. "I don't like that it's doing this to you, Blaine."

"I have an appointment in a few weeks." Blaine reassured, playing with the ring on Kurt's finger. "I'll call in today and see if they have an opening any sooner. The doctor will know what to do."

* * *

His doctor switched his medicines. He wasn't sure why Blaine had been vomiting so much suddenly, but it was still concerning.

He gave Blaine the instruction to try the new medicine and call him in a week if there was still room for concern.

* * *

"Damn it, not again!" One of the warblers sighed in frustration as their director ran out of the room for the closest restroom in the middle of rehearsal.

"If he and his husband weren't Dalton royalty, I'd have reported him to the Dean for unprofessionalism by now." Another warbler scoffed.

The Warbler all left formation and found a place to sit while they waited for their director to come back. They waited for around ten minutes, until Blaine's chipper face graced their practice room again. "Alright guys, back in formation!"

"Why? So you can go puke your guts out like a preggo again?" One of the warblers spoke up bitterly.

"Is that why you two finally got married?" Another asked.

"That's a disgrace to your Dalton legacy." Another piped up with an unpleasant look.

"I married Kurt because I love him. Mr. Duval," Blaine told them crossing his arms across his chest authoritatively. "Not that it's any of Dalton's student bodies business. Tell all your friends that as well! It's unbecoming of a Dalton student to be so invasive. Especially of a faculty members personal life." His eyes scanned over all of them looking embarrassed. "Now back in formation, Warblers!"

Blaine thought about the warblers words as they all jumped up into their spots for the song they were practicing. Pregnant? No, he couldn't be. Could he?

The thought stayed with him until he was driving home for the day. He drove into a small drugstore's parking lot. It wouldn't hurt to eliminate the possibility.

He grabbed a few boxes off the shelf in the pregnancy test section, unsure which would be best. He decide to take them both, along with two other types. He grabbed a few other things in the drugstore he'd been meaning to pick up as well, not wanting to look like he was only there for the tests.

He hurried out of the store once he'd made his purchases. He wanted to beat Kurt home and have it done with so he could just brush it all off as a whim that turned out to be wrong.

Still the thought of having Kurt's baby wasn't a bad one. Because if there was a baby, it was definitely Kurt's. His previous relationship had never come close to what was required for a baby. His heart belonged to Kurt and with him in town, he'd only had eyes for him. David hadn't stood a chance.

Blaine smiled daydreaming of how his baby might look the entire way home. Maybe Kurt's eyes and adorable freckles. She'd have his hair, but maybe not his curls. He didn't want his poor little girl to have to deal with that her whole life!

He shook the thought out of his head as he parked his car. He shouldn't start imagining something that didn't exist. He'd just disappoint himself when the test came up negative. Or whatever symbol the test had for it.

He hurried up to their apartment, sighing in relief that Kurt wasn't home yet.

Blaine immediately went into their bathroom and pulled out each test, reading the directions on each. It seemed fairly easy, although admittedly a little gross. But he could handle it. He'd spent the last week puking after all.

He took each test, lining them all up on the sink. When he was done he settled down on the ledge of the bathtub to wait the allotted time. He turned the timer on his phone on to tell him when the test would be ready.

At the 3 minute mark, he heard the front door open and Kurt's happy voice "Honey, I'm home! I brought Breadstix take out for Shondaland night!" When Blaine didn't answer, Kurt's voice got closer. The doorknob turned on the door and Kurt let out a sad sigh. "Are you sick again, B? I think it's time you go to a general doctor. This is getting really scary."

"Maybe," Blaine responded finally, his voice pitching higher than normal as he stared at the pregnancy tests.

The doorknob turned again on the door. "Blaine?" Kurt asked panicky wiggling the doorknob again "What's wrong, honey?"

Blaine got up and unlocked the door, his eyes never leaving the sink. The door opened. Kurt immediately rushed to Blaine's side, his hands roaming over Blaine's body trying to find out what could be wrong. His eyes finally tracked to where Blaine was looking. "Are those? Blaine, do you think you might be-"

"I don't know. I- A warbler said…couldn't get it out of my head."

Kurt pulled Blaine into a kiss with a smile. "How much longer?" Blaine showed Kurt his phone silently. It was counting down in it's last minute. "Did you want-?"

"You do it." Blaine confirmed collapsing against Kurt's chest as Kurt's arms instinctively came around him to hold him up. "Don't think I can either way."

"Alright." Kurt kissed Blaine's forehead comfortingly when Blaine tensed up as his phone went off. His brought Blaine over to bathtub, helping him sit on the edge.

Kurt took a deep breath and walked over to the test. He looked at the first in confusion when he just saw two lines. He found the packaging and read the directions pertaining to results. His eyes brightened and he moved on to the next test, doing the same for each test. His smile widened with every result.

He walked backed over to Blaine with a bounce in his step. He took a seat next to Blaine and took his hand. "Well I still think you need to go to the doctor, Blaine. Especially with your medicine- Oh god." Kurt visible deflated and he frowned.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked questioningly.

"It's just with your medicine, Blaine. Can you even still take it? Well that's assuming we keep it. I mean I'd love to, but if it's going to affect your health-" Kurt babbled

"Keep it? I'm pregnant?!" Blaine grinned throwing his arms around Kurt in delight. "She's going to be so perfect, Kurt!"

"But your medicine-" Kurt worried, but he couldn't help but let his happiness shine through.

"The doctor's can be concerned about that. We'll schedule an appointment for as soon as possible." Blaine reassured giving Kurt a dopey heart eyed look. "Right now I just wanna eat Breadstix and talk about our little girl!"

"Honey, we just found out about the baby. You can't know if it's a girl or a boy." Kurt laughed as Blaine started sprinkling kisses all over his face excitedly.

"She's going to have your adorable freckles and your gorgeous eyes and- Kurt! I was trying to kiss you!" Blaine giggled as Kurt scooped him and carried him into the living room.

* * *

A/N: Reviews make the author happy.

Prompt: What if - during the convo we didn't get with them agreeing to marriage - we have Blaine talk about how he always wanted to marry Kurt. He references the proposal speech. How he wasn't the one who broke it off. How he's always loved Kurt and he's always known and gahhh. How he wants to throw caution to the wind and just marry Kurt already. Tears and comforting Kurt. Bonus points for mpreg.

Prompt: Hey could you do a fic about last night's episode where blaine has to deal with his drunk mom and she accidentally lets it slip that Blaine's father left her in front of Kurt. Then blaine has to explain why his dad left and why he didn't tell Kurt. I saw you like blangst lol!

Prompt: Blaine and Kurt encounter their first big obstacle as a married couple. Lima living arrangements. (Up to you if you want to take it in an angsty or sweet direction.)


End file.
